To enable electronic equipment such as laptops and mobile phones to become smaller, electronic packages that may be contained in these devices have been becoming smaller. One approach for reducing the size of electronic packages includes stacking two or more chips or dice in these packages. Each of these dice may be, for example, a processor, input/output device, graphical co-processor, a digital signal processor, nonvolatile and/or volatile memory, and the like.
In some situations, the stacked dice are spaced apart for various reasons including, for example, to prevent wire bonds that may couple an underlying die to a package substrate from being damaged by the overlying die or preventing the dice from being in direct contact with each other. In stacked-chip packages in which at least the same size or bigger die is placed on top of another smaller or equal-sized die, spacers are typically placed between the dice to maintain a certain gap between the dice.